livandmaddiefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JL the superhuman/Anakin and Alyson (relationship)
Anakin and Alyson met each other in the first grade before he learned about his autisim and the two had a crush on each other every since and this was prior to Anakin meeting Jordan. Anakin told Alyson to never forget about him when he was placed in a special needs school for the rest of his elementary, middle and high school years. Alyson later got a job at a hospital and was assigned to Anakin when he was having trouble breathing. History Anakin and Alyson met each other in the first grade and have been best friends/crushes every since. When Anakin found out about his autisim he was placed in a special needs school which broke Alyon's heart because she almost told him she liked him. While Anakin was in high school where he was Alyson begged her father to have her moved over in the school, but he said no and thus the two were a part for a long time. Anakin later met Jordan and dated her until Jordan moved away. Anakin and Alyson finally reunited when Anakin was in the hospital for his breathing and she was working there as a nurse. Both Anakin and Alyson were in MMA though Alyson only was in MMA for a year and Anakin was in there for a long time until he won his last match marking him 30-0. While they seeing each other more lately Maddie has begun to think he likes her and Anakin admits that he liked her first before meeting Jordan. Anakin and Alyson ended up dating after the two caught up. During Alyson's graduation she wanted to personally thank Anakin for being her best friend as she didn't have many friends except for the Rooney kids and that she will always be by his side. Before the third Ridgewood prom Alyson was going to ask Anakin to come, but he isn't in school anymore though Principal Kneebauer said it was alright for him to come because the principal likes Anakin and even went as far as to say that Ridgewood isn't the same without him. During the prom the two danced and Alyson told Anakin that she missed him and Anakin told Alyson said he cried when he had to leave her and when she heard that she almost broke into tears, but she didn't. One day Alyson brought Anakin to her house to meet her father who seems to like and respect Anakin and asked if his mom was single though this surprised Anakin and if Claire and Alyson's dad got married they would be step siblings. Alyson said that maybe they should be step siblings but Anakin wants to be her boyfriend. The two later get engaged so that their parents cannot marry each other. Similarities and Differences Similarities *They are 19 years old. *They were in Mixed Martial Arts. *They were born in April. *They like classic rock and country. *They liked each other since the 1st grade. *They both hate loud nosies. *They both like pro wrestling. *They both were sunglasses. Differences *Anakin has anger problems, but Alyson doesn't. *Alyson likes school dances, but Anakin doesn't. Trivia *Anakin and Alyson's song is Wheel in the Sky by Journey. *Alyson was born on April 3rd and Anakin was born on April 2nd *Both of them talk about marriage, but are unsure at first. *They kept their MMA gloves. *Alyson dreams of becoming Mrs. Anakin Rooney. *Anakin said that he wants to get married to Alyson at 19 years old. *They got engaged! * Category:Blog posts